O Pedido
by Larii Lupin
Summary: Lilian Evans, você aceita se casar comigo?


"Lily já tem algum tempo que eu estou pra te falar isso, mas eu estava esperando o momento certo, e eu acho que agora, que o mundo bruxo está enfrentando uma guerra, e eu penso que qualquer minuto depois pode ser um tempo perdido, eu cheguei à conclusão que está na hora certa. Você quer se casar comigo Lilian Evans? E então, ficou bom?" Sirius esta rolando de tanto rir na cama de James, sua risada semelhante ao latido de um cachorro estava irritando James. "Tem como você parar de rir da minha cara, e me ajudar aqui? Isso é importante pra mim. Sabia?"

"Foi mau cara, mas é que é muito engraçado. Eu vi você e Lily quase se estapeando quase que a vida toda, e agora, você está planejando o seu pedido de casamento pra ela, é muito estranho." E começou a rir novamente.

"Sai do meu quarto Black, você não está me ajudando em nada. Não sei porque eu escolhi você e não o Aluado, ele é muito mais sensível pra esses assuntos."

"Para essa pergunta eu sei a resposta: Porque EU sou seu melhor amigo, e você só confiaria a mim essa missão."

"Vai se achando a ultima bolacha do pacote, que você vai ver uma coisa. Agora, vamos logo, que eu não quero me atrasar."

James chegou cinco minutos antes do horário combinado na frente da casa dos Evans, tocou a campainha, e foi atendido por Petúnia, a irmã mais velha de lily. Petúnia, se tivesse o poder, teria matado James com o olhar, como um basilisco, mas como ela não era esse tipo de cobra, ela simplesmente deixou James entrar de má vontade. A pequena sala dos Evans estava lotada, Válter, o namorado de Petúnias estava lá também, aparentemente acompanhado de seus pais. "Não é possível que essa chupeta de baleia tenha tido a mesma ideia que eu, no mesmo momento." Pensou James irritado.

"Boa noite Sr. e Sra. Evans. Lily está?" James estava tremendo, mas não sabia se era de nervoso ou de raiva, nesse momento, Valter e Petúnia estavam conversando aos cochichos por suas costas.

"Está sim meu querido, ela já está descendo." Disse docemente a . "Enquanto você espera, conheça o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, pais de Valter, que acabou de ficar noivo de Petúnia."

"Que noticia boa, meus parabéns. E quando vai ser o casamento?"

Valter o Petúnia pareceram ficar com medo de dizer a data, para que James não estragasse a festa. Mas a Sra. Dursley respondeu por eles. "Assim que a casa em que eles vão morar ficar pronta, eles querem ter suas próprias coisas, logo de começo."

"E você meu rapaz, quando vai pedir a mão da nossa Lily em casamento? Já faz algum tempo que vocês estão namorando." Brincou o Sr. Evans.

"A qualquer momento meu sogro, eu também quero começar uma vida completa ao lado de Lily, e podemos construir nossa casa como em um passe de magica não é?"

"Oque pode ser feito em um passe de magica James?" Lilian estava descendo as escadas, estava usando um vestido até os joelhos, com pregas espaçadas para marcar sua cintura, com um fundo branco, todo florido, os seus cabelos acaju presos em um rabo de cavalo elegante, e uma maquiagem que resultava seus olhos verdes, a parte do corpo de Lily, que James mais elogiava.

"Você parece um anjo Lily Evans." James estava abobalhado com a visão da mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto, e teve que se controlar para não fazer o pedido ali mesmo e estragar a surpresa que ele tinha feito com tanto carinho. "Não é nada, eram só alguns planos que eu estava fazendo com seu pai. E você está maravilhosa. Eu peço desculpa a todos, mas eu não posso perder a oportunidade de desfrutar a companhia de uma mulher tão linda. Vamos Lily?"

"Vamos." Lily se virou para os convidados de seus pais e de sua irmã e se despediu.

Já no portão de casa Lily não aguentava de curiosidade. James havia convidado para esse jantar há 3 dias, mas não tinha dito onde seria. E por mais que ela insistisse em perguntar, ele não revelava o lugar secreto. Quanto chegaram na praça da cidade em que Lily morava, ela não aguentou.

"Ok Potter, já chega, você ter que me contar, se vamos aparatar, você tem que me contar onde vai ser. E nem me venha com um aparatação em dupla, sozinha já é horrível."

"Ou nós vamos do meu jeito, ou não vamos. E você vai morrer de curiosidade." Lily ficou pensativa, e James não perdeu tempo. "Qual é Evans, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Coloque essa venda, e não vale roubar." E no segundo seguinte, eles estavam em uma praça de um pequeno vilarejo, Lily tentou tirar a venda, mas James não deixou, ele a carregou até o portão de uma casa, toda iluminada, pequena e com a aparência de velha, mas muito bem cuidada. Então James tirou a venda de Lily, ela ofegou e se virou de frente para o seu namorado.

"Que casa é essa James? Nós não íamos jantar?"

"E vamos, lá dentro. Venha!"

Eles entraram, e andaram pela casa. Lily tocou cada pedaço que ela alcançava, mesmo sendo ela uma bruxa, tudo aquilo parecia de outro mundo. Ela imediatamente pensou nos contos de fadas que ela e petúnia ouviam quando eram crianças, que tinham animais encantados, e cabanas encantadas, como essa casa. E então James a levou até as escadas, eles subiram, e entraram em um quarto, com uma cama de casal, cheia de pétalas de rosas, vermelhas, rosas, e brancas. Com um jantar posto para dois. Olhos de Lily se encheram de lagrimas, e James vendo aquilo se desesperou.

"Você não gostou da surpresa? A gente pode ir algum restaurante. Não tem problema."

Lily deu um beijo suave nos lábios de James. "Eu amei, meu amor. Mas pra que tudo isso? Você sabe, que um simples jantar no caldeirão furado com você me deixaria feliz não sabe?"

"O caldeirão furado não era o suficiente pra gente essa noite. Essa casa era dos meus avós, eles moraram aqui por anos, antes do meu avô falecer, e minha avó ir morar com os meu pais. Depois que ela morreu, a casa ficou pro meu pai, e a mais ou menos um mês ele passou ela pra mim, e nesse tempo eu estava arrumando ela pra gente Lily. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você Senhorita Evans, quero ter três filhos, Harry, Sandy e Anthony, e quero que todos eles tenham seus olhos, pra cada vez que eu olhar pra eles, eu ver um pouco da mulher que me fez mudar pra melhor, quero colocar eles no trem pra Hogwarts, voltar pra casa, e ficar com a mulher, mais perfeita pra mim, que sabe com me chamar pra realidade, me colocar nos eixos e com a mesma facilidade me tirar a concentração, a mulher que hoje, eu amo muito mais que ontem, e amanhã, vou amar muito mais do que hoje, porque o meu amor por você é assim, cresce cada dia mais. Lilian Evans, você aceita se casar comigo?"

E com o choro sufocante, Lily só conseguiu dizer uma palavra; "Sim!" E se jogou nos braços, que sempre seria o seu porto seguro, onde ela se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

* * *

**A/N Chorando aquiii! será que foi assim mesmo? Liiindo *-* e vocês, o que aacharam? deixem seus comentários! Beijos (:**


End file.
